


Taking A Chance

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt/Comfort basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cast

Cast:

Natalie Lowe  
Iveta Lukosuite   
Kristina Rihanoff


	2. The Beginning

Natalie Lowe had been happy to have a chance to go back to Strictly, although she was less than impressed with her partner, still, he seemed sweet, if a little hopeless. She had smiled to herself when she returned to work for the first time, shortly before the Launch. She had been quietly getting dressed when the rest of the group began to gather around her. 

She had smiled, moving to greet the girls, she knew that Anton and the boys would come to see her later, when they were ready, although Anton had already greeted her with a tight hug. The boys were less than brilliant at showing how they felt, although the girls more than made up for it. Slowly but surely the girls had drifted away to finish getting dressed. Eventually she was left with two others. Iveta and Kristina. Iveta had always been a slightly shy girl and she often waited for the room to empty, Kristina however seemed to keep sneaking little glances at Natalie, smiling to herself. 

Natalie had noticed the glances but chosen not to say a word. She would wait and see what happened next, although she had a sneaking feeling that both Iveta and Kristina had their own plans. She would wait and see if either was brave enough to make a move.


	3. The Attack.

Days, then weeks had gone by, the first show had gone well, the second following in much the same way, after the third show however things began to change. Natalie had been happy with what happened, although she was sad that they had lost both Gregg and Jennifer, both of them were kind, loving people who had been enjoying the show. 

Natalie had turned up for training on the Monday of the fourth week, glad that she and Tim were still in the show although she had a feeling that unless Tim started to show some improvement they could well be doomed. Kristina had barely avoided dropping out of the competition, luck on her side. Now though, something had changed. 

Iveta was still attentive if slightly quiet during the pro dance rehearsals, Kristina also a little shy with her, neither thing was anything new. Still, she wondered if either woman would have the guts to tell her how they felt. 

She had rehearsed for hours with Tim before letting him go home and get some rest, he was easily exhausted and she didn't really want to keep him away from his wife for too long, especially as when he was tired he seemed to lose interest, which was something she had always hated having to fight against. She had stayed late, running through her own dance moves for the pro dance. 

She was to be the lead female, the one who started the whole thing. She had not noticed that she had company until far too late. Someone had snuck in and now, as she turned to look at them she heard the door lock, dreading what she knew had to be coming. As the man drew closer she had backed away, looking for a second exit or some way to distract her attacker. She needed to escape.


	4. The After-Effects.

The scream echoed down the corridor, attracting Iveta's attention. Without stopping to think she had made her way towards the noise. She was joined at the door by Kristina. Natalie's attacker had long left her behind. Iveta had paused, unsure if she should approach or not, Kristina however had moved into the room, stepping carefully around the scattered things on the floor. She knew they should preserve the evidence and yet she couldn't stop herself speaking softly.

"Nats... It'll all be okay you know."

Iveta had called for the police then joined them. The police had been quick to respond and all three had given their accounts, Natalie willingly submitting herself to giving evidence, physical evidence. Once the police had left however she had moved on instinct, reaching for Iveta first. Iveta had said nothing, moving to curl around Natalie, silently stroking her hair and letting Natalie cling to her, she didn't want to see Natalie hurting and yet, as she felt Kristina move alongside her she had stolen a glance at Natalie. She was still shaking, but she seemed to be slowly relaxing. 

After a while sat together it had been Natalie who asked to go home. Neither Iveta or Kristina was willing to let Natalie go home alone and so all three had made their way out to Iveta's car. Iveta had driven them back to Natalie's home, more than willing to take her time and check that nobody was lurking before getting out of the car. She had turned, holding a hand out to Natalie, silently letting Natalie move closer, her arm sliding comfortingly around Natalie's waist. Kristina had moved to mirror her grip, both girls taking Natalie to bed. They had lead her first to the bathroom, leaving her to shower for a while. Neither woman had much need to upset her.


	5. The Beginnings of love.

Natalie had taken time to heal, the show went on and Iveta and Kristina had remained close as often as they could, they drove Natalie to and from practice, they stood beside her during shows, insisted on choreographing themselves close to Natalie at all times. Neither woman had wanted to tell Natalie how they felt and yet, now that Natalie was so fragile, they found they couldn't stand to be apart from her at all. Natalie seemed happy when they were close to her. Iveta had been the one to suggest that, just perhaps, between them they could take care of Natalie. 

Iveta had taken her time to open up to Kristina and, after a while, both Iveta and Kristina had grown close to one another, an emotion far beyond friendship beginning to brew between them. Natalie needed them and neither of them wanted to deny her. All the same when Natalie had asked them both to move in they had hesitated. Iveta had been the first to agree, much as she did enjoy Thom's handsome face, she needed to be there for Natalie. Kristina had remained hesitant, she knew what the papers would have to say and she could barely stand to put both Iveta and Natalie through the rumours. She had already thought about finally coming out but it was still far too tough. 

Iveta and Natalie had ended up in the papers anyway and, once Kristina had seen what the papers were saying about her she had given in to what she really wanted, she wanted to be with them both, she always had. She had moved in weeks later, unable to deny herself any longer.


End file.
